Un San Valentín atípico
by HermPotter
Summary: Pequeña historia del día de los enamorados. Hr/H


**Un San Valentín atípico**

Otro San Valentín ha llegado, y con él, las tiendas se llenan de corazones rojos y pequeños querubines, las parejas celebran su día con regalos y veladas románticas; y los que no la tienen se maldicen por otro año más a solas.

Normalmente, opto por ignorar este día, ya que nada tiene que ver conmigo, pero este año mi "gran amiga" Luna, nótese el sarcasmo, ha tenido la "gran idea" de ir a visitar a nuestro antiguo profesor Remus Lupin, y es que hace semanas que queríamos ir, pero finalmente ha tenido que ser hoy. Y no es que no quiera verlo, todo lo contrario, me apetece mucho, ya que hace bastante que no lo vemos, pero allí estarás tú. Y visitar a un antiguo profesor no es precisamente lo que me gustaría hacer contigo el día de San Valentín, porque, aunque nadie lo sepa, yo, Hermione Granger, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Pero ya basta de reflexiones, sino acabo pronto de arreglarme llegaré tarde.

...

Hemos quedado antes Ron, Luna, tú y yo para ir todos juntos a casa de Remus. Llego cinco minutos antes, y, contra todo pronóstico, tú ya estás aquí. Sin siquiera darme cuenta se me ilumina el rostro solo con verte, pero aún más al recibir tu sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo digo:

- ¡Harry!- exclamo feliz- ¡¿Te ha golpeado alguna blugger?!¿Cómo tú llegando antes de tiempo a un sitio?- bromeo.

-Jajaja- ríes sarcástico, aunque sin perder la sonrisa – Aunque te cueste creerlo a veces soy puntual.

Le sonrió y antes de poder decirle siquiera lo mucho que me alegro de verle, oigo que gritan:

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Me alegro de veros!- Es Luna que se ha acercado al trote y tirando de Ron.

Pronto nos ponemos en marcha, aunque la casa de Remus está solo a unos minutos, no queremos llegar tarde, y mientras, hablamos de tonterías.

En cuanto llegamos, Remus nos recibe alegremente, además de ofrecernos té y galletas.

...

Las horas pasan, y la tarde ha sido muy agradable en compañía de mis amigos y Lupin, aunque finalmente sale a relucir un tema que hubiera preferido evitar:

-Me ha encantado vuestra compañía, pero, siendo hoy el día que es, ¿no tenías nadie mejor con quién pasarlo que con un antiguo y viejo profesor?

-Nosotros nos vamos después a cenar juntos- responde Ron refiriéndose a Luna y a él.

-Además que mejor que pasar un día como hoy entre amigos- añade alegre Luna

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Hermione? ¿Harry?- inquiere Remus.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luna, además que yo sepa no hay nadie enamorado de mí. Y nunca he celebrado San Valentín, así que qué mejor que pasar la tarde con vosotros.- contesto

-Que tu sepas… - dice Remus quedándose un poco pensativo- a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos delante, querida Hermione. Y eso tampoco implica que tu no estés enam…

-Bueno Remus – interrumpe Luna – nos lo hemos pasado estupendamente, pero como ha dicho antes Ron vamos a ir a cenar, y antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que sintiéndolo mucho nos tenemos que ir.

Esta vez Luna me ha salvado de preguntas aún más comprometidas con su oportuno comentario. Tendré que agradecérselo más tarde.

-Entonces os dejo marcharos,- dice guiñándole un ojo – pero espero que no tardéis tanto en hacerme otra visita.

Nos despedimos de Remus, y poco después de Ron y Luna, quedando solamente tú y yo.

-¿Te parece bien si tomamos algo?- dices de repente.

Asiento a tu propuesta y nos dirigimos al primer bar que encontramos, nos sentamos y pedimos un par de cervezas.

-Antes- empiezas- has dicho qué que tu sepas no hay nadie enamorado de ti… cuando lo normal hubiera sido decir que no hay nadie que te interese.

Me pongo nerviosa y me salgo por la tangente.

-Bueno, yo no soy precisamente lo que se diría normal- digo con una sonrisa que espero no sea demasiado nerviosa.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero tampoco dices nada por decir, sueles medir bastante bien tus palabras, por lo que deduzco que estas enamorada de alguien- concluyes.

Suspiro, y me doy por vencida. Solo espero sobrevivir a lo que, sé, va a venírseme encima.

-Creo que me conoces demasiado bien.- respondo. Intento saber lo que piensas a través de tu mirada pero, por primera vez, soy incapaz de entender lo que allí encuentro, ya que parecen haber demasiadas emociones contrapuestas.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el afortunado? ¿Y por qué no pasas el día de hoy con él?

Una parte de mi siente la tentación de decirle que ya lo estoy haciendo y que él es el "afortunado", pero no, soy incapaz de tal confesión.

-Al parecer has captado lo que no he dicho, pero lo dicho no lo has entendido- responde

Me miras con cara de no entender nada. Y te lo explico, aunque me duela en el alma decirlo en voz alta.

-Él no me corresponde- digo apartando la mirada. Te quedas callado un momento pero pronto preguntas:

-¿Te rechazó? ¿Cómo se puede estar tan ciego?- niego con la cabeza, a la vez que sonrío tristemente en mi interior ante el comentario de la ceguera, ni con gafas de culo de caldero me verías, pienso con amargura.- ¿Entonces no lo sabe? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Porque no puedo arriesgarme a perder su amistad. Soy incapaz, no podría vivir con su rechazo, prefiero tenerlo solo como amigo a perderlo para siempre.

Agachas la cabeza y supongo que sientes pena por mí.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que no eres correspondida?- insistes

-Porque ha estado con otras chicas, y desde luego no me parezco en nada a ellas, todas eran despampanantes, solo hace falta mirarme para ver que no…

-Ya basta- me interrumpes- como alguien puede ser tan inepto y estar tan ciego- sus palabras hacía él mismo me duelen- para no ver lo que tiene delante, eres guapa e inteligente, eres graciosa y amable, buena persona, y podrías pasarme horas enumerando tus cualidades.- Dices sonriéndome, pero cada palabra es como un puñal, ya que, si soy todas esas cosas… ¿por qué no me ves?

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, y centrémonos ahora en ti, ¿qué es de tu corazón?- pregunto, aunque sé que tu respuesta me hará daño.

-¿Mi corazón? Sano como un roble- dices evitando el tema. Y aunque me haces reír, y se ha destensado un poco el ambiente no es lo que quería saber.

-Harry, no digas tonterías, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Bueno… -dices rascándote la cabeza y desviando la mirada- hay una chica, pero no puede ser.

-No puede ser, ¿por qué?

-Está enamorada de otro.

-Ah- centro por primera vez la mirada en mi cerveza, la cual ni siquiera recordaba que tenía, y le doy un trago para después preguntar.- Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo un día.

Se hace el silencio por un momento, pero pronto sueltas:

-Vaya par estamos hechos, podríamos fundar el club de los corazones no correspondidos.- los dos reímos y yo digo:

-Sí y lo podríamos abreviar CNC como el canal de televisión- digo yo, y ambos reímos.

-Si yo enamorado de alguien que a su vez está enamorada de otro, y tu enamorada de alguien que ni te ve ni te aprecia,- sus palabras vuelven a herirme- ¿Al final no me has dicho su nombre?

-Déjalo Harry por favor-suplico, pero esta vez no me haces caso, parece como si para ti fuera algo personal, como si fuera una necesidad saber quién es…

-Venga, dímelo, me gustaría saber quién es el imbécil, cegato que no ve más allá de sus propias narices.- Niego con la cabeza, no lo aguanto, no soporto que siga insistiendo e insultándose.

-Venga, Mione, no me negarás… - No llego a saber que ibas a decir porque te interrumpo.

-¡Ya basta! No lo soporto… no soporto que sigas insultándote.- te quedas estático, y yo continuo- sí, eres tú, Harry, siempre has sido tú. Nunca fue mi intención que te enterarás así, pero no me has dejado otra opción.

Recojo mi bolso y mi abrigo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había levantado y había empezado a llorar, pero eso ya no me importa, solo quiero desaparecerme y maldigo internamente estar en un bar muggle en lugar de uno mágico; huyó, o al menos eso intento, ya que tu reaccionas y con tus reflejos de buscador me coges del brazo, me resisto e intento liberarme, pero no aflojas tu agarre sobre mí y yo no tengo suficiente fuerza. Pronto me giras, te quedas observándome y secas mis lágrimas con delicadeza, intento decir algo pero me lo impides con un dedo, y de repente tus labios reemplazan a tu dedo.

Soy incapaz de reaccionar, y poco a poco te separas de mí.

-Al parecer la chica que me ha enamorado está enamorada de mí- me dices sonriendo. No hacen falta más palabras.

Yo por fin reacciono y no puedo hacer otra cosa sino besarte. Al separarnos, ambos sonreímos. Pienso en lo estúpida que he sido por no decírtelo antes.

Ha sido un día extraño, empezaba mal, mejoró, para luego ser catastrófico y en el último momento todo cambio para bien. Ha sido raro, ha sido un San Valentín atípico.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Warner Bros. y J., yo solo los he utilizado para divertirme un rato._

Nota de la autora:

Hola ha todos los que esten por ahí,

Estoy contenta de volver por aquí con un fic que me hubiera gustado publicarlo el día de los enamorados, pero por problemas con el ordenador no pudo ser. El fic esta basado en parte en un suceso real, aunque no lo suficiente. Pero bueno espero que no os aburrais demasiado leyendo =P

Gracias por vuestro tiempo,

HermPotter


End file.
